Does Anyone Know?
by Ris Fallon
Summary: Song fic using Does Anyone Know by Vic Mignogna Hohenheim makes a trip back to Resembool, unknown to anyone, to apologize one last time to his lost love.


**Author's note:** How rare is this, it's a HohenheimxTrisha fic. Yeah, I found this song on YouTube as an EdxWin, but thought it seemed to suit Hohenheim and Trisha much better. Uh, I'm not exactly sure of Hohenheim's spelling because it's different in like every page he's in on (where I read FMA) and..I don't actually have the DVDs because I can't really afford them, so I can't find out. So since it's a German-sounding name, I'll use my small extent of knowledge of the language to guess. Yeahh, educated guesses are _always _the best bet. So I'm done rambling, the song is Does Anyone Know by Vic Mignogna (English voice actor of Edward Elric). It's one of my favorites, even if it's a slow song. It's not a very long fic, just some drabble. Hey, I'm bored and trying to get over writer's block with my other works.

* * *

_Autumn brought some kind of change. Sky's not as blue as it used to be. The moon won't come out and the sun stopped its shining. It feels like the entire world isn't turnin' no more._

Hohenheim Elric tugged down the sleeve of his brown overcoat, hiding his momentarily revealed right wrist, which had recently begun to show the same signs of deterioration as the rest of his aged body, though he still looked quite young. He stood now on a hill overlooking the town he lived in for hundreds of years without anyone suspecting him of being part of any terrible misdeeds. Resembool.

_Does anyone know where my baby's gone? I've just got to find her. I wanna right what I've done wrong. Does anyone know when she'll come back around? I've just got to tell her that no one will love her, no one will hold her like me._

"Oh Trisha..."

A heavy sigh, and he slowly began making his way to the cemetery from the small town train station. He considered following the dirt path that led to the Rockbells' home, where his old drinking buddy still lived with her granddaughter. He frowned in thought. To think about it, Sarah's daughter had to be in her teens now..She was the same age as his oldest son, he remembered.

His eyes fell on the small tombstones in the distance, and his knees shook so violently that this man, who seemed so aloof and confident, had to actually stop walking for a moment before continuing on. He had to apologize, a million more times. He'd visited once..oh, the disaster that had been. To say that he had been welcomed by his eldest son would have been a travesty of an overstatement.

He knew if Edward saw him here again, he'd be above furious. He'd probably try to beat his old man to a pulp...but he had yet to understand that his afflicted wounds had no effect on Hohenheim of Light. Though in his opinion, he deserved every punch thrown his way.

"I'm sorry..."

He could apologize a million times, but he didn't believe it would ever be enough. Sure, he'd rationalized it to himself. He couldn't tell his sons, his wife, that his body was rotting. That he had done the forbidden time and time again, that he was in reality better than 400 years old. He could never tell them the whole story, never justify his actions to them. Because in the end, he had still abandoned them, still left his wife to care for their two young sons for years on her own despite the fact that he knew she was sick as well.

They'd made a promise...never to leave each other yet, he had done just that. How could he be angry that she had died before him? That was only to be expected..he had no right to be alive now. None at all.

_Lost for the sound of her voice, the smile and the touch and the tenderness. Every night I can feel her beside me, but then I awake to the pain that I'm dreamin' again. _

"Hello Trisha." His voice, husky from seldom speaking out loud, cut through the sleepy morning silence. It seemed too loud in this most sacred of places, despite the fact that he was whispering. So he lowered it further as his hands slid into the front pockets of his trousers.

"Where did you go...?"

_Does anyone know where my baby's gone? I've just got to find her. I wanna right what I've done wrong. Does anyone know when she'll come back around? I've just got to tell her that no one will love her, no one will hold her like me._

His voice dropped another note, tears brimming amber eyes as he blinked them back, though one managed to escape his grasp, trickling to become lost in the stubble of his beard.

_Can somebody tell me?_

"I miss you."


End file.
